The present invention pertains to applicators, and methods of using such applicators, for applying a product. In particular, the present invention is directed toward an applicator for the application of a product, such as a cosmetic product for example, to the eyelashes or eyebrows. The invention also relates to an applicator system including the applicator and a container for containing the product to be applied. Applicators including a comb having a single row of teeth aligned along a straight line have been used to apply a make-up product. Spaces between the teeth may be filled with product when the applicator is extracted from the container.
In order to form product reservoirs which permit such a conventional applicator to be used without having to reload the makeup product onto the applicator too frequently, the teeth typically are fairly widely spaced from one another. The spacing between two consecutive teeth generally is significantly greater than the diameter of an eyelash. This configuration has the drawback of not allowing the eyelashes to be gripped by the comb very well. Thus, these conventional applicators are not able to properly smooth the product deposited at the surface of the lashes and are not capable of satisfactorily lengthening and curling the eyelashes. Moreover, these conventional comb-like applicators often are not suitable for applying pasty or relatively low viscosity products.
Application DE-A-25 59 273 discloses a brush comprising rows of bristles connected to a support. The bristles of each row have fairly widely spaced portions connected to the support and located alternately on each side of a central line.
Application EP-A-0 474 934 discloses a brush including a number of rows of elements oriented radially, said rows being axially offset with respect to each other.
In one aspect of the present invention, an applicator is provided for applying a product, for example a make-up product to the eyelashes, which is capable of satisfactorily gripping the eyelashes while at the same time holding fairly large reservoirs of product on the applicator. Another aspect of the invention includes providing an applicator capable of applying a product containing fibers such that the applicator orients the fibers substantially parallel to the eyelashes as the product is applied.
Preferably, these aspects are achieved by an applicator having an application element including at least one row of consecutive teeth disposed alternately at least partially on opposite sides of a geometric separation surface. At least two consecutive teeth, and preferably a plurality of consecutive teeth, have portions substantially contiguous with one another. As described in more detail below, the alternate disposition of consecutive teeth on opposite sides of a geometric separation surface preferably provides one or more product reservoirs defined by groups of consecutive teeth.
The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d as used throughout the specification and claims should be understood as meaning that an eyelash inserted between the consecutive teeth in a plane substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the application element is prevented from moving freely between the portions due to the proximity of the portions to one another. In other words, when the application element is placed in contact with the eyelashes such that it extends substantially transversely to the eyelashes, an eyelash entering between consecutive teeth having portions substantially contiguous with one another will be prevented from moving freely between the portions and gripped due to the proximity of the portions to one another. The gripping of the substantially contiguous portions could occur at any position along the length of the consecutive teeth. In addition, the substantially contiguous portions can be close enough to one another so that passage of an eyelash between parts of the consecutive teeth is prevented. Although xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d encompasses portions contacting or overlapping with one another, xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d are not required to contact one another as long as an eyelash is prevented from moving freely between the portions. The exact dimensions for the substantially contiguous spacing could be selected based on a number of factors, such as the average diameter of eyelashes and the particular type of product being applied.
As mentioned above, the substantially contiguous portions provide a gripping of an eyelash. This gripping allows a product to be spread in a substantially uniform manner along substantially the entire length of an eyelash. When the applicator is used to apply mascara, such substantially uniform application along substantially the entire length of the eyelashes makes the eyelashes appear to be lengthened. The gripping of the eyelashes by the substantially contiguous portions also allows the eyelashes to be rearranged by moving the applicator. For example, when the eyelashes are gripped, rotation of the applicator could provide corresponding curling of the gripped lashes.
In one embodiment, the at least two consecutive teeth have substantially contiguous roots. The roots also may be contacting or overlapping. In another embodiment, the at least two consecutive teeth have portions, which may be upper portions, contacting one another. In yet another embodiment, the at least two consecutive teeth have overlapping portions. A plurality of consecutive teeth also may have substantially contiguous portions.
The expression xe2x80x9coverlapping portionsxe2x80x9d as used herein should be understood as meaning portions covering one another when the application element is observed from the side or face-on, or which, at a minimum, cover one another only via an edge or point of contact.
One aspect of the invention includes two adjacent teeth offset on the same side of the geometric separation surface being spaced apart without touching one another.
Unlike the brush described in application DE-A-25 59 273 having relatively widely spaced bristles that do not prevent the eyelashes from freely moving between the bristles, in one aspect of the present invention, the eyelash preferably engages in an interstice essentially in the form of a notch formed between the at least two consecutive teeth and is gripped between these two teeth. The eyelash may even be prevented from passing entirely between the teeth forming the notch and reaching a base portion which the teeth may be disposed on. The eyelash becomes firmly gripped by the teeth because of the substantially contiguous portions and the applicator may be able to lengthen the eyelash and smooth the product thereon achieving an overall improved make-up effect.
In addition, unlike the brush described in application EP-A-0 474 934, in the another aspect of the present invention, portions of three consecutive teeth in the row of consecutive teeth preferably define at least part of a volume configured to contain the product.
Thus, the applicator of the invention is preferably capable of both containing an amount of product sufficient for application without the need to reload too frequently and of firmly gripping the eyelashes to promote lengthening, curling, and spreading the product thereon.
Furthermore, by altering the geometry of the teeth and their configuration, it is easily possible to form volumes containing either more or less product between the teeth, as may be desired.
The spacing between two adjacent teeth on one side of the geometric separation surface may, for example, be greater than or equal to half the width of the tooth offset on the other side of the geometric separation surface. Thus, it may be possible to hold a substantial amount of product between the teeth.
In an embodiment according to the invention, at least two consecutive teeth have overlapping faces extending in a direction parallel to a length of the application element. This may include roots of the teeth overlapping when the application element is observed from the side.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least one interstice is formed between two consecutive teeth. Preferably the interstices include notches each having a substantially V-shaped configuration. The bottoms of the notches defined between the at least two consecutive teeth are located above the substantially contiguous portions. Preferably, the teeth are disposed on a base portion and the bottom of the notch is located at a distance above the base portion, preferably a distance greater than or equal to approximately 0.2 mm from the top of the base portion.
The teeth disposed on one side of the geometric separation surface preferably are at different axial positions along the length of the application element than the teeth disposed on the other side of the geometric separation surface.
In another aspect of the invention, three consecutive alternately disposed teeth define a volume configured to contain the product, which is preferably mascara. This volume includes a substantially open portion and a substantially closed portion. The substantially open portion is defined between two of the three consecutive teeth disposed on the same side of the geometric separation surface and the substantially closed portion is defined by one of the three consecutive teeth disposed on the opposite side of the geometric separation surface from the two of the three consecutive teeth disposed on the same side. The substantially open portion and the substantially closed portion preferably face in a direction away from the geometric separation surface and may extend parallel to the geometric separation surface. Moreover, the geometric separation surface may be between the substantially closed portion and the substantially open portion. A base portion on which the teeth are disposed may further define the volume. The application element may include a plurality of volumes defined by three consecutive teeth.
Another aspect of the invention includes an application element disposed on the end of a stem. The application element includes at least one row of consecutive teeth alternately disposed at least partially on opposite sides of a geometric separation surface. The consecutive teeth include roots and a cross-section of each of the roots of teeth located on one side of the geometric separation surface has one of a face and a tangent plane facing toward a portion of the application element located on an opposite side of the geometric separation surface. The face or tangent plane is substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the application element. At least two consecutive teeth in the row have portions substantially contiguous with one another. The cross section of the roots may be polygonal and a face of each of the roots may face the portion of the application element located on the opposite side of the geometric separation surface and may be substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the application element. Alternatively, the cross-section may be at least partly non-polygonal along an inner part of the roots. In this case, a tangent plane along each inner part faces the portion of the application element and is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
The teeth may have roots having a larger depth than width. This permits the teeth to have greater resistance to forces exerted transversely on the application element. The depth of the tooth is measured in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the application element while the width is measured parallel to the longitudinal axis.
Preferably, the teeth have a depth larger than the gap separating two adjacent teeth offset to the same side of the geometric separation surface.
Preferably, a ratio b/e is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, and more preferably the ratio is greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b is the depth of the root of a tooth and e is the width.
Also preferably, the ratio b/c is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, and more preferably greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b is the depth of the root of a tooth and c is the gap separating two adjacent teeth offset the same side of the geometric separation surface.
The teeth may have a depth varying along the length of application element or base portion. Thus, the depth of the teeth may increase, decrease, increase then decrease, or vice versa, along the length of the application element.
A ratio of the spacing between two teeth on the same side of the separation surface and the width of a tooth on the opposite side of the separation surface disposed intermediate the two teeth may range from approximately 0.2 to approximately 2.0, as measured at approximately the midportion of the height of the teeth.
As a preference, the teeth are molded as a single piece with the base portion. Preferably, the teeth and base portion are molded using plastic.
The application element may include a part allowing it to be removably connected to the applicator stem. As an alternative, the application element may be produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the applicator stem. The application element preferably has two substantially opposite ends and a portion located between the ends. One of the substantially opposite ends of the application element can be connected to a distal end portion of the stem, and a longitudinal axis of the application element may extend either at an angle to or substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the stem. Alternatively, the portion of the application element located between the two substantially opposite ends may be connected to a distal end portion of the stem, and the longitudinal axis of the application element may be substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the stem. The stem may be substantially flat.
The stem may include a connector at a distal end portion and the application element may be engageable with the connector. Preferably, the connector defines a slot configured to receive the application element.
The application element may be produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the applicator stem and with a sealing member intended to seal the container closed when it is not in use, it being possible for this sealing member to have a surface shaped to fit in sealed manner into the neck of the container. The applicator may also include a cap disposed on an end of the applicator stem opposite to the end on which the application element is disposed. This cap may include a sealing member and be configured to sealably close an opening in the container.
According to one aspect of the invention, the application element is made of a material more flexible than a material used to make the applicator wand. As an alternative, the stem may be made of a material more flexible than the material used to make the application element. It is thus possible, for manufacturing reasons, to use a relatively inflexible material to make the application element and to compensate for the inflexibility of the application element at the time of application with the flexibility of the stem. The application element may be made of a material having a greater flexibility than the material used to make the stem, thus giving greater comfort in use. Preferably, both the stem and the application element are made of plastic materials.
The application element may include two parts connected together via a film hinge. A series of teeth may be disposed on upper surfaces of each of the two parts and the two parts may be folded together at the film hinge. By folding the two parts together, the upper surfaces of the two parts oppose each other and the series of teeth on each part come together to form the row of alternately disposed consecutive teeth of the application element.
The height of the teeth may vary along the length of the application element. As a preference, the height of the teeth ranges from approximately 0.5 mm to approximately 15 mm. More preferably, the height of the teeth ranges from approximately 7 mm to approximately 13 mm.
In one embodiment, the height of the teeth is on the order of 3 mm and the bottom of the notches formed between consecutive teeth is at a distance d of about 2 mm from the base portion.
The geometric separation surface may be a plane, and preferably a mid-plane of the application element or base portion. Moreover, the geometric separation surface preferably is a parting line for the molding for the row of teeth, more preferably for the molding of the application element or base portion.
The geometric separation surface alternatively may be a cylindrical surface, the directrix of which is a curve or a broken line. The geometric separation surface also may be non-planar, for example twisted. The geometric separation surface may thus be a helical surface, for example.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one groove is formed between the roots of adjacent teeth disposed at least partially on the same side of the geometric separation surface. The base portion may have two substantially opposite facing sides with the consecutive teeth being disposed alternately on the substantially opposite facing sides. The groove may be formed on one side of the base portion between adjacent teeth disposed on the one side. Preferably, the groove is in product flow communication with a volume defined by the two adjacent teeth and a third tooth disposed on the opposite facing side of the base portion or the geometric separation surface and located intermediate the two adjacent teeth.
A plurality of grooves may be formed between adjacent teeth on either side of the geometric separation surface. The plurality of grooves may also be formed on the opposite sides of the base portion.
At least one tooth may have at least one face facing toward an end of the application element, the at least one face being disposed at an angle to a longitudinal axis of the application element when the application element is viewed from the side. The angle can be either acute to, obtuse to, or perpendicular to the longitudinal axis
The roots of the teeth may have front and/or rear faces facing the ends of the application element perpendicular to the axis of the base portion or forming an acute or obtuse angle therewith.
The roots of the teeth may have a longitudinal axis disposed at an angle, chosen from perpendicular, acute, and obtuse, relative to the longitudinal axis of the application element. If the teeth are disposed on a base portion, the roots may be at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the base portion.
In one aspect of the invention, the row of teeth includes a first series of teeth having front and/or rear faces inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the application element, and a second series of teeth having front and/or rear faces inclined in a different way than the teeth of the first series with respect to the axis of the application element. The teeth of the first series and those of the second series are arranged alternately at least partially on each side of a geometric separation surface. As used herein, front faces are those faces facing a distal end of the applicator, whereas rear faces are those faces facing a proximal end of the applicator.
Preferably, at least one face of a tooth disposed on one side of the geometric separation surface facing toward an end of the application element is disposed at an angle different from that of at least one face of a tooth disposed on the opposite side of the geometric separation surface. For example, one of the two consecutive teeth may have at least one face facing an end of the application element inclined with respect to a longitudinal axis of the application element, and the other of the two consecutive teeth may have at least one face facing an end of the application element inclined in a different way than the first consecutive tooth.
The teeth may include an upper portion coaxial with the root. The upper portions of the teeth may alternately be oriented forward and backward respectively, that is toward first and second opposite ends of the application element.
The teeth also may include upper portions, especially free ends, oriented either outward, i.e., away each other, or inward, i.e., toward each other, when the application element is viewed from the front.
The two consecutive teeth may have overlapping faces extending in a direction parallel to a length of the application element. Alternatively, two consecutive teeth may have overlapping faces extending in a direction perpendicular to a length of the application element. Preferably the faces are on roots of the teeth.
At least one of the consecutive teeth of the application element has at least one of a convex, a concave, and a planar face facing an end of the application element. The faces of the teeth disposed on one side of the geometric separation surface may differ in configuration from the faces of the teeth disposed on the opposite side of the geometric separation surface.
The application element may include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on the other side of the geometric separation surface alternating with the teeth of the first series. The teeth of either or both series may have either convex or concave faces facing either or both ends of the application element. The faces of both series need not have the same configuration, nor do the faces of the teeth within a series need to have the same configuration.
The application element may include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on the other side of this geometric separation surface alternating with the teeth of the first series. The teeth of the first series may have either a concave or convex face facing either or both ends of the application element, while the teeth of the second series having a planar face facing either or both ends of the application element.
In one embodiment, when the application element is observed along its longitudinal axis, i.e., from the front, two consecutive teeth have diverging free ends. As an alternative, when the application element is observed along its axis, at least two consecutive teeth have converging free ends. In yet another alternative, when the application element is observed along its axis, at least two consecutive teeth have free ends which cross or are substantially parallel. Thus, the free ends may point in the same direction. When the application element is observed along its axis, at least two consecutive teeth may have substantially aligned free ends, and preferably three consecutive teeth have substantially aligned free ends.
The base portion of the application element may have a polygonal or non-polygonal (for example, circular or elliptical) cross section, and the application element may include at least one row of teeth extending substantially in the continuation of a side of the base, when the base has a polygonal section, or the teeth may connect to the base substantially at a tangent, when the base has a non-polygonal section. An application element configured in this manner allows the base to be used to apply the product and cause gradual contact between the eyelashes and the teeth. Such an application element may promote curling of the lashes. Preferably, a plurality of rows of teeth are disposed on the base portion, each extending in continuation of a different side or connected substantially at a tangent at different angular locations.
The row of teeth also may extend substantially radially from the base portion. Moreover, a plurality of rows may be disposed on the base portion at different angular positions around a perimeter of the base portion, essentially forming a brush.
The inventive applicator described above may be used in conjunction with a container containing the product. Preferably, the container has a wiper configured to remove excess product from the teeth of the application element when the applicator is removed from the container. This wiper is preferably deformable, and may include, for example, a block of foam or an elastomeric lip.
A further aspect of the invention includes an applicator, applicator system, or method of application, as discussed above, wherein the product to be applied to eyelashes is a cosmetic product, preferably mascara. The mascara may contain fibers that become oriented by the application element so as to be parallel to the eyelashes during application of the mascara.
Other aspects of the invention include a method for applying a product to eyelashes comprising providing either the systems or applicators described above, loading a product on at least some of the teeth of the applicator, and placing at least some of the teeth in contact with the eyelashes such that the product coats the eyelashes. The loading may include inserting the applicator into a container containing the product and removing the applicator from the container and wiping excess product from the teeth. Alternatively, the loading may include dispensing the product from the container onto the teeth or contacting the teeth with a solid cake of product. Preferably, the latter type of loading also includes moistening the solid cake of product. The moistening may include moistening the teeth. The method also includes gripping the eyelashes between adjacent teeth.
Another aspect of the method according to the invention includes connecting an application element to a stem, the teeth being disposed on the application element. Prior to connecting the application element, one of a plurality of application elements having teeth with various configurations may be selected to connect to the stem.
Preferably, the applicators, systems and methods of the present invention are used to apply a cosmetic product, for example, mascara, to the eyelashes, however other products also could be used and be applied to other surfaces.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.